Get Me Some
Lyrics |-|Romanized= neol weonhaetdeon geon nae uiji bakkui iringeol geochin unmyeongui mulsare hwibsseullin deut nan ne namjawa neoui ape seoge dwemyeon sumi makhyeo jugeul geotman gata gajil su eobseo deo wonhage hae mireo naelsurok deo wonhage dwae ireon nae mameul hearyeojul su eobtgetni neol bogoman isseodo nan haengbokhaejyeo neoreul manjigoman sipeojyeo hajiman naneun geuga aningeol I wanna get me some of that neoreul naege jwo I need to get me some of that sarangen juini eobtneun geoya I wanna get me some of that anya sireun naegedo I need to get me some of that dareun yeojaga itneun geol ani…girl negen geuman boineun geoni animyeon naneun gwansimi itni no naege ggeullimyeonseodo geureul mot beorini BABE You don’t need to gajil su eobseo deo wonhage hae mireo naelsurok deo wonhage dwae ireon nae mameul hearyeojul su eobtgetni neol bogoman isseodo nan haengbokhaejyeo neoreul manjigoman sipeojyeo hajiman naneun geuga aningeol I wanna get me some of that neoreul naege jwo I need to get me some of that sarangen juini eobtneun geoya I wanna get me some of that anya sireun naegedo I need to get me some of that dareun yeojaga itneun geol ani…girl eobseumyeon deo wonhage dwae meolli halsurok deo geurige dwae ireon nae mameul ara jul sun eobtgetni nungungaga gati isseo ohaemaneun haji marajwo hajiman geunyeoneun nega aningeol I wanna get me some of that I need to get me some of that I wanna get me some of that I need to get me some of that sesangeun geureohge’ge’ heulleoga I wanna get me some of that neoreul naege jwo I need to get me some of that sarangen juini eobtneun geoya I wanna get me some of that anya sireun naegedo I need to get me some of that dareun yeojaga itneun geol ani…girl |-|Korean= 널 원했던 건 내 의지 밖의 일인걸 거친 운명의 물살에 휩쓸린 듯 난 네 남자와 너의 앞에 서게 되면 숨이 막혀 죽을 것만 같아 가질 수 없어 더 원하게 해 밀어 낼수록 더 원하게 돼 이런 내 맘을 헤아려줄 수 없겠니 널 보고만 있어도 난 행복해져 너를 만지고만 싶어져 하지만 나는 그가 아닌걸 I wanna get me some of that 너를 내게 줘 I need to get me some of that 사랑엔 주인이 없는 거야 I wanna get me some of that 아냐 실은 내게도 I need to get me some of that 다른 여자가 있는 걸 아니…girl 네겐 그만 보이는 거니 아니면 나는 관심이 있니 no 내게 끌리면서도 그를 못 버리니 BABE You don’t need to 가질 수 없어 더 원하게 해 밀어 낼수록 더 원하게 돼 이런 내 맘을 헤아려줄 수 없겠니 널 보고만 있어도 난 행복해져 너를 만지고만 싶어져 하지만 나는 그가 아닌걸 I wanna get me some of that 너를 내게 줘 I need to get me some of that 사랑엔 주인이 없는 거야 I wanna get me some of that 아냐 실은 내게도 I need to get me some of that 다른 여자가 있는 걸 아니…girl 없으면 더 원하게 돼 멀리 할수록 더 그리게 돼 이런 내 맘을 알아 줄 순 없겠니 누군가가 같이 있어 오해만은 하지 말아줘 하지만 그녀는 네가 아닌걸 I wanna get me some of that I need to get me some of that I wanna get me some of that I need to get me some of that 세상은 그렇게’게’ 흘러가 I wanna get me some of that 너를 내게 줘 I need to get me some of that 사랑엔 주인이 없는 거야 I wanna get me some of that 아냐 실은 내게도 I need to get me some of that 다른 여자가 있는 걸 아니…girl |-|English= Wanting you was against my will, it was as if I was washed away by destiny’s rough current When I’m standing in front of you and your man, I feel as if I’m going to suffocate and die Because I can’t have you, it makes me want you more The more you push me away, the more I want you Can’t you consider my heart? Just looking at you makes me happy, makes me want to touch you but I am not him I wanna get me some of that, give yourself to me I need to get me some of that, there is no master and slave in love I wanna get me some of that, no, frankly, do you know? I need to get me some of that, I love no other woman… girl Do you no longer see me or are you just not interested? No Why can’t you just leave him, is it because you’re attracted to me? Babe, you don’t need to Because I can’t have you, it makes me want you more The more you push me away, the more I want you Can’t you consider my heart? Just looking at you makes me happy, makes me want to touch you but I am not him I wanna get me some of that, give yourself to me I need to get me some of that, there is no master and slave in love I wanna get me some of that, no, frankly, do you know? I need to get me some of that, I love no other woman… girl I want what I can’t have, the farther away it is, the more I long for it Can’t you consider my heart? I’m always with someone, don’t misunderstand But she is not you I wanna get me some of that I need to get me some of that I wanna get me some of that I need to get me some of that The world just goes “on” that way I wanna get me some of that, give yourself to me I need to get me some of that, there is no master and slave in love I wanna get me some of that, no, frankly, do you know? I need to get me some of that, I love no other woman… girl Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs